


His Side Of The Story

by Thegoddamn_hero



Series: Mel's Birthday! (aka angsty drabbles) [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegoddamn_hero/pseuds/Thegoddamn_hero
Summary: "You only heard their side of the story. You never asked for mine."





	His Side Of The Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepdeprived101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepdeprived101/gifts).



> It's Mel's birthday so I wrote some angst, sad things for her! Enjoy!!

You didn't want to believe the news. That the man you thought you knew so well and had gotten so close to over the past few months was gone. His body was there, but any trace of who he used to be disappeared as soon as he was branded with the mark of the Vault. You heard it from Moxxi, the news that Jack went crazy and tried to kill Lilith. She did what she had to do, punching the vault into his face before he could absorb all that power.

You took a deep breath as you stepped up to the metal doors that lead to Jack's office. Your body seemed to be vibrating as nerves racked your mind. What if he was mad at you for listening to them, would he kill you and laugh while he does. You blinked absently as the doors opened and you stepped into his office. It seemed to stretch on forever as you walked towards his desk, your footsteps seemed so loud and your heart beat seems to fill your head.

"Jack?" Your voice cracked and you wanted to run away, the way his chair slowly turned, his face a shadow against the brightness of Pandora made a chill run down your spine.

"It's Handsome Jack now, Princess." He said, the words rolling off his tongue with such authority and sharpness that made you take a step back.

They were right. He changed.

"They told me what happened..."

"You only heard their side of the story. Their lies of how I am the bad guy, about how I wanted to destroy everything. You know it's all lies right, Princess?" The nickname that you once loved sounded sarcastic and bitter, you didn't answer him only swallowing at the lump that settled in the back of your throat.

"Jack, I don't want to believe them." You managed to choke out.

"Then ask me for the truth."

"What happened, Jack." You asked, walking a bit closer and sitting across from him.

He turned to you completely, staring at you as you studied his new face. The heavy looking hinges that kept his mask on his face was the only thing that was unfamiliar to you, but everything else looked like the old Jack that you loved. 

"I'm a hero, Princess. Everything was working so well, I was going to save everything and they...they ruined it all. They ruined my face too, but god, at this point I don't even care about that. I wanted to do something good for the universe, you know, and they stopped me from doing that." He said with a disbelieving laugh.

"They told me you killed people, Jack. Is that true?"

"Well, you can't make an omelet without breaking some eggs." The joke fell on deaf ears as you choked back a sob, quickly wiping at the tears that began to fall.

You pulled your legs up to your chest, staring at Jack, trying to make sense of everything. You wished that he would rip that mask off and be him underneath it, laughing as he reveals that this is all some sick joke. To show you that Jack was still Jack, the stuttering, shy low-level programmer that you joked with and gave your heart to. But he just stared at you, the dejected look on his face making your stomach churn.

"Princess... I'm not a monster. Whatever they told you, that I did it because I'm selfish or that I'm crazy, it's not true. I'm still me, now I just have a purpose. I'm a hero." He said, standing up and coming over to you.

You stared blankly at Pandora, the random flashed of orange signaling an explosion. Jack pulled you in close to him, your head resting on his stomach and his hands immediately smoothing down your hair. You felt dazed and lost, everything piecing together in your head as you let Jack calm you.

"I'm going to clean Pandora up, Princess. I'm going to wipe the planet clear of bandits and make it a beautiful place where we can live and have a family." His voice was gentler and you closed your eyes, trying to pretend that things were okay. 

"Can I still love you, Jack?" You asked, your breath hitching as he moved away and his breath ghosted across your face.

"Princess... look at me.  I love you and I'm doing all of this so we can be happy and safe. Do you want to love me?" You opened your eyes and stared at Jack, watching silently as he pulled his mask off.

The huge scar that covered his face was startling at first, but you slowly reached out and touched it. It was rough at your fingertips and you smiled at him, giving him a soft kiss before nodding. The soft sigh that fell from his lips along with the gentle squeeze of your thigh made you pull back, the smile that crossed his face made you feel safe, just like it used to. You spent two years with Jack, even if he looked different, even if he had power, even if he killed people for the greater good, he was still the man you loved.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: [No-godsorheroes](https://no-godsorheroes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
